


Songs

by KIKIBLUE



Series: newtina [16]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKIBLUE/pseuds/KIKIBLUE
Summary: 這是訪問而生的小段子她為他唱歌他對她唱歌他們一起合唱





	Songs

**Author's Note:**

> 這是訪問而生的小段子  
> 她為他唱歌  
> 他對她唱歌  
> 他們一起合唱

她跟她的妹妹站在箱子裡，人照光芒已經漸漸西下，橘黃色溫暖光芒飄浮於周圍。  
因為學校之爭，姐妹倆開始了伊爾弗莫尼魔法學校校歌。  
她很溫柔散發嬌羞氛圍。  
她可能還不習慣在人前唱歌，害羞地揚起下顎跟隨音調起伏，雙手互扣謹慎放置腰上。  
她的歌聲很細緻圓潤，不像平常說話的語調。  
當她氣餒時無力感充滿音節、當她激動時高亢衝破音階、當她溫柔安撫時安靜音色能讓人沉靜。  
他經歷過以上所有的聲音，只有眼前的她讓他好奇、研究。  
他側著頭眼神發光嘴角有微笑笑容，環繞在她周圍的歌聲，他感覺美好、讓人不知覺的開心愉悅，他的眼睛從沒離開過她。  
當他踏上船艙甲板上，他的耳朵迴響著她的歌聲。  
他們不是再見，他們還有個約定、一個會面，或許是開始……  
紐特.斯卡曼德迎著海風，心裡無數次響起蒂娜.戈德金坦的歌聲……  
*  
他看著眼前的她，睜大眼睛纖細手指在空中比劃著，她急於講給他聽，解釋剛剛被他的書迷請求的問題。  
他安靜溫柔地坐在她的右手邊，手指輕輕的摩擦紅茶杯邊緣，他側頭微笑眼光來回停留在她的嘴巴與肩膀上。  
她開心的解說她對書迷說明她最喜歡的奇獸，還有她與她的魔法學者相處的方式、生活的點滴。  
當她描述時眼神在發光、整個人就像沐浴陽光持續在發亮，她的笑靨穿梭在話語中，快速與興奮導致臉上紅暈發熱。  
他盯著眼前如此生動美麗的她，微微開啟嘴巴，在他沒發現下輕鬆自在的，唱出了他聽過的歌曲。  
當微弱低沉的[ Beauty and the beast……]出現在空氣裡，他害羞地低下頭，遲疑了一秒，抬起頭對著她露出笑容。  
她大笑地對著他，理解開心地認同他的回應，用歌曲來表現方式。  
他們對著彼此展開燦爛笑容，記住了彼此的害羞笑顏，記住了紐特.斯卡曼德無意中對蒂娜.戈德金坦唱出了情歌愛意。  
*  
他們一起坐在帳篷外，仰看夜空星星。她跟隨他來到了里約森林地帶，他們在找尋另一個神奇生物。牠行蹤不明喜歡潮濕、溫熱的熱帶雨林。  
他捲起袖子拉起襯衫舒服坐著，她脫下鞋子放下筆記窩進坐位裡。  
火堆上架起了茶壺，白煙飄溢黑色空中裡。他遞給了她一杯可可，轉身拿起了茶杯品嚐茶香。她愉快地嘆息，感受熱飲帶來的溫度。  
他們安靜卻愉快享受彼此陪伴的時光，一起揚著頭觀測夜晚星光，一起手拿熱飲品嚐，一起陪伴。  
她微微踏起有節奏的腳步，嘴裡哼唱某種旋律。他低頭微笑喝茶，身體跟著她的聲調輕微擺動起來。  
她打著節奏輕輕唱起[ You ain't nothin' but a hound dog……]，她對著滿天星光愉悅地哼唱著。  
他跟隨著她拍打節奏，在她的歌詞後加入合唱伴唱 [ You ain't nothin' but a hound dog……]，他們每次到了歌詞關鍵字時眼神交流，大聲呼喝、相互嘲笑。  
在滿天星光下，他們一起唱歌。紐特.斯卡曼德永遠記得蒂娜.戈德金坦的笑容與自己的笑聲……。


End file.
